Hard to Believe the Truth
by chocolatecake1
Summary: Clark tells Lois the truth but she doesn't believe him. She doesn't even consider it an option that he's telling the truth. And what will happen if Lex Luthor makes an apperance?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **_**After I read many stories I decided it's time to publish one myself. My native language is German, so if you find any spelling or grammar errors, please tell me in a review or PM. (I think I messed with the tenses)  
**_SUMMARY: After Lois tells Clark that she's still in love with Superman, he decides to tell her the truth but Lois doesn't believe him. She is determined that Clark only thinks he's Superman and doesn't even consider it an option that he's telling the truth._

**It could be that something doesn't make sense because I wrote this chapter while watching 'Black Swan'. I can tell you it was really confusing...  
Whatever, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"CLARK KENT!" Lois shouted. "I can't believe you are doing this to me! I told you how I feel and you go and make jokes about it. I never thought you'd be capable of doing such a thing. I always considered you my friend even though you've left me for five years, but now I see how-"  
Clark was getting anry: He had told Lois the truth about himself and she didn't believe him.  
So he decided to cut her off: "Lois, you have to believe me. _I am Sup-_"  
"Don't you dare to say it again!" she yelled. "How could someone like you possibly be Superman?"  
She knew, that she was being mean but she didn't care. "You are nothing but a liar."  
To know that she thought of him like that hurt. He'd thought that the moment was right to tell her about who he was after she told him, that she loved Superman. But apparently he had been wrong. Even if she didn't believe him, she was behaving unfair. He had enough.  
"Believe it or not" he said. As Clark turned and walked away, he heard Lois yelling "You are sick!", but he tried to ignore it. Those three words hurt more than kryptonite ever could.

After Clark was gone, Lois was alone on the roof. She was angered, hurt and sad at the same time. _Could it be true? Could Clark be Superman?_ Lois shook her head. No, it couldn't be. Clark was clumsy, weak and vulnerable. She had seen how two men had beaten him and he hadn't had the strength to defend himself. Superman on the other hand was confident, ivulnerable and _the_ most powerful being ever walked the earth. There was no way that Clark was Superman.  
She felt so stupid thinking about that. She had told him everything about her feelings for Superman and the reasons why she broke with Richard. Clark hadn't been taking her serious. After all she'd thought that she could trust him but he had been joking about her.  
Maybe Clark just _thought_ that he was Superman. It was possible that he'd seen and heard too much about Superman since his returning and now he thought that he was Superman. Yes, it had to be like this. After all they were friends; she could help him to understand that he _wasn't _Superman before he did something stupid like jumping out of a window and break his neck just because he believed he could fly.  
But Lois wasn't sure if Clark still wanted her as his friend. She had seen how hurt and angered he was. Maybe he won't even talk to her anymore.  
_What if I just lost my best friend?_ She didn't want to think about it.  
Lois noticed the tears streaming down her face and wipped them away. She made her way back to the elevators and back into the office. As she fetched her bag she shot a glance towards Clark's desk. She had to talk to him.  
But it was empty which wasn't suprising. Hoping that he'd left recently she shouldered her bag and hurried to the elevators. On the way she ran into someone. Lois looked up and saw that it was Jimmy.  
"Oh, hi Lois. Why so hasty?" he asked but Lois ignored the question.  
"Have you seen Clark?" she asked instead.  
Jimmy nodded. "Yes, he left several minutes ago. Do you know what happened to him? He seemed to be very furious. I never saw him like this before"  
Lois quickly decided that it was the best not to answer. She only muttered "Thank you" and left the confused Jimmy behind. If Clark had left a few minutes ago she had to be quick if she wanted to catch up with him.  
She got into an elevator. Finally she reached the first floor. She practically ran out of the building, hoping to find Clark. She even called his name but he was nowhere to be seen.  
Lois sighed. Since she didn't know where Clark lived nor what his number was she would have to wait till tomorrow until she could talk to him.

* * *

**AN: So, that was it for this chapter.  
How was it? Should I continue it? Why don't you tell me in a review?  
I couldn't think of a good title so if I'm going to continue it I'll probably rename it, so don't be confused...  
Please review, see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**AN: **_**I just finished this chapter and thought I could upload it now. Thanks to all those who read, reviewed and alerted: I am so happy right now, I feel like I can fly... :)**

**I don't know exactly where this story will go yet but I have several ideas and I really hope, that I won't diappoint you.  
****What I forgot last chapter was the disclaimer-thing, so I'll just do it now:**

Disclaimer:**This is a website called , so if I really did own 'Superman' I ****certainly wouldn't publish any stories about Superman here.**

* * *

Usually when you have to think about something uncomfortable, something you really don't want to think about, and you truly hope that something happens with what you hope to distract youself from thinking about the uncomfortable thing, nothing happens.

Tonight was no exception. It was a quiet night; nothing really serious happened, nothing which could keep Superman busy. A few accidents, fires and robberies, but nothing more.  
He was flying high above the roofs of Metropolis and had to think about Lois because he didn't have to do anything else, which was very unusual.

He had been struggeling with himself the whole night if he should visit her to check if she was alright and finally decided to look for her.  
Yes, he was still mad at her, but he still wanted to make sure she was really okay. Superman landed on the veranda of Lois' house and looked trough the window straight into her kitchen, because he knew she was there. He saw her sitting on a table, sleeping with her head resting in her arms. He couldn't help but to smile. For a few seconds he was playing with the thought to take her to her bedroom, but he decided against it. If he wanted Lois to believe that Clark actually was Superman, he couldn't let Clark be angry at her, while Superman was behaving like his usual self.

Superman listened to Jason's steady heartbeat. _Jason, his son._ This one thought gave him the strength to believe that everything's gonna be okay again soon. He spent the next two hours just watching his son sleeping. But when he heard the loud noise of a car crash, he sighed: Superman had some work to do.

Lois Lane found herself waking at her kitchen table. Her whole body was stiff, so she stretched her arms and slowly got up. She had been up late waiting for Superman. But he hadn't shown up, so she was left thinking about the whole situation between her and Clark Kent. Of course it was strange, that Superman hadn't made an apperance, because he had just learned that he had a son who he obviously liked. She'd thought, that he would at least visit his son, and she had planned that she would talk to him about the whole situation with Clark. Lois wondered, where Superman had been. '_Perhaps he was just busy'_ she thought. '_Or maybe he was here when I was asleep...on my table and I just missed him'  
_She looked at her watch; it was five o'clock. Knowing, that it would be hopeless to go to bed and try to sleep, she decided to change her clothes and make coffee. She sat back down with a cup of hot coffee and reworked an article she had written the day before.

Hours later, after she'd brought Jason to school, she went to the Planet. Without looking she knew, that Clark was already there. Clark never was late. She sat down at her desk and started drumming nervously on her table. Before she was going to talk to him she first had to know what she would say. _'But what could I say?'_ Lois sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
The following hours seemed just to fly out the window and nothing extraordinary happened. Okay, there was one time when something about a big brand was running on the TV. Clark had left the office and returned just after the people in the burning builing had been saved by Superman. '_Could it be, that he was telling the truth?', _she thought, but immediatlely scolded herself for that thought. _'Probably he just went to the restroom' _she kept telling herself.

Clark shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to ignore Lois._ Did she have to stare at him like that?  
_It was right, that he could be shot without getting hurt, but bullets were nothing against Lois. She had been watching him since she'd arrived at the office and slowly it was driving him insane. She probably hadn't known, that she had been staring at him, until she saw, that he was looking back at her.

Lois got up and began walking towards him. She _had_ to talk to him and she had to talk to him _now._ When she finally arrived at Clark's desk, she said "Clark, we have to-"  
But she was interrupted by Perry, who shouted "LANE! KENT! IN MY OFFICE!"

Both reporters were sitting in Perry White's office, looking at their chief disbelieving: He wanted them to work together. At a different time Clark would've been happy to work together with Lois Lane, but not at this moment. Lois seemed to feel the same way.  
"Do you really think this is a good idea?" she asked. Perry nodded  
"Of course" he said. "You two are my best reporters, why not?"  
Clark shrugged. "I am not as good as Lois. I'm sure, that she would be better off alone..."  
"Oh, what happened? You two were great partners a few years ago" Perry told them.  
"_Were..." _Lois muttered, too quietly to be heard of a human. But Clark could understand, what she'd said and it hurt him.  
"Whatever" Perry continued. "I can't have just one reporter for this topic. It's too big, too important and maybe even too dangerous..."  
_Dangerous?_ Perry now had the attention from both reporters.  
"What is it?" Lois wanted to know.  
Perry looked serious now. "We got hints, that a special person came back to Metropolis and is planning something..."  
"Who is it?" Clark asked.  
Perry didn't look happy. "Lex Luthor" he said.

* * *

_**AN:**_** Yay, things are starting to get interesting. I hope this story will work out like I planned it... :°)  
By the way: Thanks for reading! I'm not really self-confident, so I'd really like to know, what you are thinking about this story so far. It would be nice if you left me a review, so that I know how to improve my writing... Uh... I know the chapter isn't really long, but I have to do lots of homework now and I thought, this was a good point to cut it.  
Whatever: See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay but I was really suffering a bad case of writer's block and then there was school and everything got a little bit stressful.  
And I am really sorry that this is a bit short but I just wanted you to know that I haven't totally forgotten about this story... (I even dreamed that I completed this story but wrote nothing that I wanted to write...)  
I promise that I will update sooner, now that summer vacation is near (I've only got one class test to write and then I can forget about school... yay!)**

I would also like to thank all those beautiful readers who favorited, alerted, rewieved or even read at all - you're awesome.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Superman but I own Amanda Niddons :P

"LEX LUTHOR?" both reporters exclaimed at the same time. Perry White only nodded in confirmation.

"Where did you get this information from?" Clark asked. The chief leaned back in his chair.

"As I told you, we've only got hints. Apparently Lex Luthor was seen by someone and the person reported it to the police. They are investigating the case now and therefore wouldn't tell us anything. But one policewoman let slip some information. She told us Lex had to be somewhere here" He pointed on a map. A circle was drawn around one area.

"This is the old industrial area" Lois observed. The old industrial area was an area where earlier all sorts of things were produced but then the factories moved to other cities and one after the other closed. Now this once so lively area was nothing but a place full of abandoned houses. "It would be the perfect place to hide"

Clark nodded in agreement but his mind was somewhere else. Was Lex Luthor really back? What was he planning? Would he be able to stop him this time?

Lois now was really into the whole thing. She even got her writing pad from somewhere and was taking notes. "What is the name of the policewoman?" She asked.

"Her name is Amanda Niddons-"

"And who is the person who claims to have seen Luthor?"

"This is something we don't know. Niddons wasn't willing to give us more information... But I am sure you'll find out something useful" Perry smiled at her. Lois smiled back but then went back to business. "Would that be all or is there anything else you want to tell us?"

"That would be all" Perry handed them the map and said "As much as I'd like you to get on this story, please be careful and don't get yourself into trouble" He looked at Lois and added "Especially you"

After the two reporters left Perry's office Lois began to speak "Where do you think should we start? Should we look if we can find something at the factories that can help us?"  
"Sounds good. I'll pick you up tomorrow... Listen, I have to go and... uhh... do some stuff" With those words Clark ran off.

Lois watched him disappear and sighed. She'd liked to talk to Clark but they had been interrupted by Perry before the conversation had even started. And now Clark was gone again and she still hadn't talked to him. She would have to wait... again.

The reporter hurried back to her desk and grabbed her things before she went down. She was lucky and quickly found a cab. Lois was glad about that as she sat down in the back of the cab.

She might have seemed very calm back in the office but she was nearly panicking.  
What was Luthor up to? Was he looking for her? And the most important question: Did he know about Jason?

* * *

**AN: See? I told you it was short... If you want to make a suggestion of what Luthor is planning PM me or just write it in a review; I'd love to read your ideas. Maybe I can get them into the story... *wink*  
_If anyone of you reads my Merlin fanfic this might be important to you: On my profile is a poll which asks you what should happen with the story._  
I hope you're not mad at me because this chapter was so short. Until the next update  
*chocolatecake1  
:•)**


End file.
